


Alpha Et Omega

by AmidalasCouture



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Bond, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, alpha!haou, alpha!ryou, miscarriage(mentioned), omega!judai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: Ryo fell in love with Judai during his last year at Duel Academy. During summer however both changed.





	Alpha Et Omega

The Kaiba dome is full of people on this day. Most of them are here for the Duel Academy Entrance Duel, but others like Ryou are watching out for family or new competition. Ryou is here for both, his younger brother Sho had won his match, and Ryou does not yet know if he feels pleased or not. It’s not that he doesn’t wish the best for his brother, but Sho is soft hearted and Duel Academy eats those for breakfast. He should know it best, he is in the third year in obelisk blue and it's hard to escape all the obnoxious people that bully others just because of their parents prestige. He knows from experience that they would prey on Sho. And then there was the other thing….

Besides him stands Asuka, he doesn’t know the female Alpha well, but it still feels like they have been friends for a long time. They are connected by Fubuki’s, who is one of his best friends and Asuka’s brother, disappearance. She is wearing the Obelisk Blue Uniform already, having went to duel prep school, she has been accepted long before today.

They are watching the stands below where the last of the duel commenced. At least they should have, but one more announcement echoed over the duel fields. 

The duel catches their eye, Asuka's and his. Not only is it the final duel for the entrance exam, but the proctor for the duel is none other than Dr.Chronos himself. Ryou hasn't seen the Professor duel in the last two years at the academy, he has heard him lecture and he has heard about the Ancient Gear Golem. 

  
  


The boy who fights Chronos has brown hair and radiates like the sun. His enthusiasm reaching even the upper stairs. And despite all the mocking he earns, he prevails. 

Judai Yuki wins against the professor and Ryou thinks maybe he is noteworthy enough to remember. 

___

The first time Ryou speaks to Judai Yuki, he is surprised to find out he is an omega. Not that Ryou is prejudiced, but it was rather unusual. Most omegas were like the girls in Obelisk Blue, but Judai was a Slifer red. There is something familiar about him, but Ryou cannot put his mind to it. Instead of the usual love proclamations he normally receives, Judai challenges him to a duel with fierce eyes and a fire burning in his heart. Ryou is taken aback by it, accepting the duel on the spot. Normally duels with him would be formally submitted and approved by Crowler - only because Ryou cannot duel everybody. He does not even want to, most of them annoying him. 

Judai is different than his usual opponents, different than anybody Ryou knows. He is fire and flame and optimism, he proclaims he wants to win but Ryou thinks even losing will not make him sad. He duels for fun and Sho and Ryou nearly forgets that it is about his brother cause this strange Slifer Omega is just that, all consuming , euphoria inducing. 

Ryou wins. It's close and it's over too soon. Judai is bummed for a moment, thinking his goal - it isn't defeating Ryou, it is getting Sho's confidence up and that nags at Ryou, he wants to be the focus - is not reached. But Sho reassures him, beaming at understanding and that makes Ryou smile because after all it was not his wish to make Sho insecure, to hurt him. 

____

Fubuki is back. His easy going, fun loving friend is back and it's all thanks to Judai. Judai, who rests in the hospital bed opposite to Nightshroud, to Fubuki. Ryou stands at the end of the bed where Judai sleeps. Sho is gone for a bit, getting something to eat and drink and shower after Ryou had talked him into it, reassuring him he will call if Judai wakes up. Judai doesn't wake up though, his scent smelling of smoke and ash and only faintly of chocolate and caramel. 

Ryou yearns to touch him, to gently run his fingers along the side of Judai's face. He does not do it. Judai is not interested in him either way. The only thing keeping him calm is that the omega seems to be not interested in any Alpha at all. Only Dueling and Ryou can respect that. He is the same.  _ Or maybe not _ .

____

He gives himself up for his brother because they are of the same flesh and blood and it is not Sho's responsibility. Sho is not the big brother, he is not a keybearer, he should not have to suffer. He does not know if he will live again or live as himself. 

He becomes normal again, of course Judai has won the duel. He is special like that and something tells him that's not only the shadow medallion he wears. It's in the way Ryou here's the voices of his deck but Judai seems to see them, know them. It's in the way he is an omega that fears no Alpha, that does not bow to anyone. Strong willed and warm, alluring like a radiant sun on a summer day, blinding. 

___

Ryou is surprised finding Judai near the lighthouse. It's already late in the evening and the sun has dipped below the horizon, the moon on the rise. Judai is not crying but Ryou can see the red rims of his eyes and the drying path of tears. His shoulders has low and his spirit seems low. He looks at Ryou with lost eyes.

It feels unbearable, that sad gaze. Ryou wants to cradle the other in his arms and comfort him. He is the Kaiser though and he does not do things like that. Sho would without a hesitation but his brother is different. 

“How far will it go?”, Judai asks, turning his sight on the ocean again. 

“We accepted this duty.”, answers Ryou. It offers no comfort and he regrets it as he speaks.

“What if you would not have come back, what if it did not work..” The doubts have clawed their way into Judai's heart. It is a seldom sight, Ryou knows. It surprises him even to see the normally self assured boy like this. 

What ifs they cannot think about. They knew what they got into, they swore to do it. Judaism saved them a d next time.. next time will work out too. They had to believe it. “It did though. You did good.”

Judai smiles at the praise. Ryou had hoped he would perk up, that at least part of him was like an omega. 

Judai turns to him again, their eyes locked. Ryou has not looked away from him since he arrived, could not. Judai is more captivating than the ocean and sky. Ryous gaze drops a bit to the smile on Judai's lips. Yes, very captivating indeed. He thinks about dipping his head down and tasting them. 

____

Of course Judai wins every shadow game the others loose. He defeats Kagemaru and the three sacred beasts, as if it is not said that their powers rival that of the egyptian gods and have been sealed away for the chaos they could unleash. But it's Judai, who answers to no one but himself, who gods and beasts and demons bow to. 

So of course it's only natural that Judai is the only one worthy for his graduation duel.  _ And it's not just that he yearns for his smile, for him. _ But it's not as he expects, for the first half Judai tries calculating, cold. The second he comes back to his senses and it's a draw. An omega first grade Slifer goes toe to toe with an alpha third grade Obelisk - it's unheard of. Ryou just thinks that maybe Judai would have beaten him if he was himself from the start. Because Judai is just like that, smiles and easy laughs and fortune can only love him. Ryou can only love him.

________

Soft lips and fervent vigor, chocolate and caramel and the comfort of a burning fireplace linger in his nose. Ryou does not know who started it, he does not want to think about who finishes it. Judai is soft and easily melts into his embrace. They are all wandering hands and needy kisses.

Ending their kiss, Ryou does not let go of the taste of his skin. He licks and sucks along the skin over his chin and down his neck, leaving love bites like promises on Judai's skin. Judai sighs and tries to press himself ever closer. 

Ryou gets rid of Judai's clothes one after another. First the jacket, it's easy to pull it off his small shoulders. Then the black shirt follows. Before he continues, he presses the brunette towards the bed in Ryou's room. Judai falls backwards on it. He looks beautiful like this and Ryou wants to imprint that scene in his memory. 

He gets rid of his own uniform next. The jacket and shirt landing on top of Judai's own, as well as Ryou's trousers and shorts. Ryou is naked, after he pulls off his socks and Judai looks up and drinks him in, biting his own lip. Both their scents arousal hang heavy in the room. 

Though climbs on the bed and over Judai, kissing him and pressing his body into the soft bed. Judai mewls, it's a soft sound that colors his cheek even redder from embarrassment. Ryou sneaks his hands between them, opening Judah's trousers. Judai lifts his hips and Ryou gets rid of them and his underwear in one go. 

For a moment he stills, nervously Judai looks up at him. “Beautiful,” Ryou says with a small smile. He means it, Judai is all smooth skin and frail looking limbs that are stronger than they should be. There is the slight curve of his hips and the slenderness of his feet, his small pinkish nipples that are already hard from the colder air of the room, those soft lips and big eyes and  _ everything _ . 

The same as Ryou, Judai is also aroused. His dick is not small or overly big, it's fitting for him. He is simply beautiful. Ryou lifts one of Judai's legs, letting it rest on his shoulders as his mouth kisses along the inside of Judah's thigh. The brunette sigh, lifting his hip in silent demand as Ryou approaches his crotch. 

The smell of slick becomes stronger, the closer Ryou gets. It's only natural that his mouth waters and his teeth ache, wanting to lay a claiming mark. He could not, not yet. Neither of them having talked about it, thought about.  _ 'That's not true. It's on your mind’ _

He is lifting the other leg now too, folding Judai and pressing his tongue to his cheeks. Judai is so aroused that even there Ryou can taste it. The saltiness of the skin mixing with the taste of the slick. It tastes differently than it smells and while he would not say it's sweet as honey, he might agree it may be ambrosia. He has not touched his dick, but it's already hard, just from the taste. 

With the legs resting on his shoulder, Though pulls Judai's cheeks apart. With his tongue he licks over the Slifers rim. It contracts on the contact, Judai letting out a breathy moan. Ryou continuous playing with it, licking over the muscle and teasing it. “Please,” begs Judai, pressing the heels of his foot into Ryou's back. Ryou laughs softly, grinning at Judai's antics. 

“Shhh, I'm going to give you what you want. Just wait a bit longer, it will be worth it,” Ryou reassures him. Then he makes good on the promise, plunging his tongue past the rim. Judai relaxes as fast as he tightened on the intrusion, moaning “Yes~”, he sighs.

Ryou keeps on going, licking deep into him. Judai lifts his hips in tact, trying to take him deeper. To please him, Ryou adds a finger, working him open. He stopped pushing his tongue into him, instead he starts kissing the others dick. Judai seems pleased with it when he adds another. There is not much stretching needed, he is an Omega after all.

Ryou still makes him take a third finger and a fourth, by now Judai is moaning with every thrust of his hand, a barely there sound. His own hands holding onto the bedding sheet. Ryou takes his fingers out even though Judai sounds displeased .”I got you,” Ryou says before lining his cock up with Judai's hole.

His first thrust is slow, for Judai, but also because he wants to experience, live it all. Bowing over, he places a kiss on Judai's lips who opens them to let him in.

____

The next time he actually sees Judai he is Hellkaiser. He is pain and arrogance and he sees the confusion in Judai's eyes, the  _ pity _ . Ryou is fighting Fubuki and Nightshroud, who are same yet not, where darkness is strength and he mocks him for needing it.  _ In truth he is not different. The pain is his strength. The ruthlessness his shield. _

There is no room left for caring, for loving. Ryou does not love Judai anymore, his heart aches, but this time with need and want and he should be his. His heart aches with possession. 

____

Ryou finds him alone at the cliffs. Judai has questions on his lips, but Ryou shuts him off by kissing him. He wants the chocolate and the caramel, wants the warmth, the sun to heat his cold skin. Judai still melts against him, still fits so perfectly against him. There's also smoke and blood in his nose and it should alarm Ryou, but Hellkaiser doesn't care. He kisses and bites at Judai's neck, drinks in the moans. 

This time they don't stop, he isn't sure if he even could. He slides his hands between Judai's trousers and skins, grabs his ass and squeezes the cheeks. Ryou feels the wetness at the tips of his fingers, those that are so close to what he really wants. “Ah~,” Judaism groans, pressing his own hardening cock against Ryou’s, only the layers of their clothes separating them. Ryou growls in response, a dark deep tone from his chest. 

Ryou is greedy for more, the thirst not sated yet. His right hand letting go of the supple flesh, he wanders towards where his true goal is. He caresses the rim, getting his finger wet before he dips in, just a bit on the first try, fully on the second. Judai moans, rutting softly against him first in an attempt to get away from the intrusion and then back to get more. 

Ryou grins wickedly, pleased. He takes away the first finger to plunge in a different one, hearing Judai’s breath hitch. It turns louder when he does it with both at the same time. Ryou doesn't care if it's to fast, Judai doesn't seem to be complaining. He is moaning and moving against him, pressing breathy kisses along his throat, grabbing at Ryou's coat for support. 

Suddenly Judai goes rigid, Ryou feels it around his fingers. “Stop,” Judai says, suddenly pushing against him. “Ryou..,” he whines, his smell beginning to sting a bit, “people are coming.” Ryou doesn't stop, he doesn't care about people, worthless maggots. He only cares for Judai, for making him his, for taking him finally…

The next thing he feels is fire and pain. His chest burns and his clothes are singed and the smell is awful. He groans, yes the pain of the collars is nothing, but the collars don't throw him through the air like a ragdoll, making him land on the ground and bite at his skin. 

Three meters before him right in front of Judai hovered a ...monster. It had a humanoid shape mostly with dual colored hair in purple and grey. It had two normal eyes, one orange and one turquoise, and a third demonic vertical one. Pink skin and clawed hands accompanied by black wings. He doesn't recognise it. It growled in a female yet male voice “He said stop.”

Another fire began burning in its hands and Ryou trembles. This was surreal. Yes he feels Cyber End Dragons pain, but this is a monster, an angry one by the looks and it hurt him already. Judai doesn't seem very surprised. “Yubel, don't!” He says. 

Yubel sighs, putting the flame out. It's gaze still harsh enough that it might kill a lesser being. “If he touches you I will burn off his pitiful cock and feed it to Wroughtweiler” Yes, the mood was ruined completely. Not only cause Judai's protest fell on deaf ears by Yubel disappearing, but also cause Sho of all people appeared. 

____

He does not exactly hate his brother. Cross that, right now he hates him. Everytime Ryou tries to see Judai his little brother is there. He is Ra yellow now but they still sleep in the same room. Jealousy makes his blood boil beneath his skin. So while Edo Phoenix tries to talk him into a duel he springs unto the chance to duel Sho under his conditions. An underground duel would show Judai who was worthy as his Alpha. The omega was  _ his.  _

Ryou's brother was going to lose and going to lose hard. 

The aftermath of the duel is not what he expected but should have anticipated. The old Ryou would have known it, but Hellkaiser was all obsession and need and want. He had lost his respect, his belief in friendship. Judai doesn't fall to his feet or admires him, he is rage and anger and worry about Sho. Weak, little Alpha.

____

He is walking away from another duel when Judai's voice cuts through the air and makes him stop in his tracks. It's cold like steel and when he turns around it's not the same Judai he is used to look at. Golden eyes stare at him, Ryou freezes in his spot. He smells of smoke and blood and a midnight summer storm, of alpha not omega. It confuses Ryou but he has not much time for confusion. 

Around Judai's neck and arms are the electrocution devices. He looks livid and powerful and Ryou trembles again. ‘ _ Why am I afraid _ ’ he thinks  _ 'It's just Judai _ ’ But Judai is sun and warmth and caramel and chocolate and everything nice. This Judai is like the new moon, cold and dark and death and fear. He makes the air around him tremble and Ryou's pulse race. 

“I will show you pain.” Not Judai says, holding his arm up and activating his duel disk. Ryou hesitates for a moment but does the same in the end.

“Who are you ?”, asks Ryou. This was not  _ his _ omega. This was a strange Alpha. 

“You won't need your fancy toys.”, the other tells him. He draws five cards. “I am part of Judai. You may call me the Supreme King.”

“I don't believe that.” Ryou also draws his cards. “I start.” Drawing his sixth’, “I normal summon Infernal Dragon in Attack Mode and set two.”

Haou grins. He draws for his turn and the grin turns into a dark smirk. It looks awfully attractive on Judai's face. “I will finish this. I activate Heavy Storm.” The winds around him pick up and Ryou swears that instead of his mind trying to trick him, it's actual wind that's blowing hard against his face and makes the trees weep.

“Next I use Graceful Charity to draw three and discard two.” Ryou watches him put two cards to the grave. “I use Dark Fusion to fuse from my hand Granmarg the Rock Monarch with Evil Hero Malicious Edge. Appear Evil Hero Dark Gaia! Dark Gaia's Attack points are the sum of Attack points it's fusion components. Since Granmargs Attack were 2400 and Malicious Edges was 2600, Dark Gaia's attack points are 5000.” Dark Gaia was looked like a demon with its big wings and tail, rock armor covering its body. Ryou thinks 'This isn't good’, clenching his teeth together. 

“I'm not done. I play Dark Calling. I can summon fusion monster who specifically are fused by Dark Fusion using Monsters from my hand or grave. I fuse from my grave Malicious Edge with Caius the Shadow Monarch. Into Evil Hero Malicious Fiend.” The trembling in Ryous body grows.  _ ‘This is it.’  _ The Supreme Kings power. Like the other Evil Hero Malicious fiend has wings spanning from his back. Clad in black with sharp claws, Malicious Fiend stands just an imposing figure. But both are nothing in comparison to Haou's presence. 

With disdain remarked Haou, “Dark Gaia obliterate that Dragon”. The Evil Hero lifted up its arm. The sky darkened and from nothing meteorites fell on Infernal Dragon. The heat was real, sparks fluttering through the air and the grass scorched. There is a dent in the ground from the impact. 

It is not over yet. There is a sadistic glee in Haou's eyes, “Finish him Malicious Fiend!” The second Evil Hero dashes to him, raising it's clawed hands to strike. Instead of a hologram going right through him, the razor sharp blades tear through his clothes and skin. Blood is swelling up, seeping into the torn fabric and Ryou falls to his knees. This time he cries out.

The duel is over. Haou deactivates his duel disc. Both his monsters fade to nothing. The singed earth and broken land remains, the fire and smoke still eat away at the gras. There is blood on Ryou's hands and clothes. They are shallow cuts, he knows, in comparison of the damage those claws could have done.

“This is a good place for you. I rather like you kneeling,” Haou's tone sounds bored, monotone. Yet there is a teasing edge to it. He stops in front of Ryou, who looks up to meet his gaze. 

The Hellkaiser doesn't notice right away when Haou lifts his right foot, but he gasps as the Supreme Kings heel grinds down on his crotch. It's not gentle, it's painful even.  _ Ryou still hardens under that boot. _ The pain in his body too much, the pleasure so close he cannot differentiate between them. Haou moves his foot in continuous circles, the motion rubbing the fabric of his underwear and trousers against the sensitive flesh of his cock.

Haou stops. “Take it out,” he demands and Ryou complies. Normally he would not be listening to another Alpha but normally he also was not kneeling and bleeding and hard and aching. His fingers fumble with his buckle, the thing highly complicated for his muted brain functions. He gets it after Haou is already impatiently growling. 

The cold air hits Ryou's half hard dick, he is sucking in the air through his teeth. Haou, seeing his dick, sneers. “Rut it against my boot like the filthy dog you are.” Some part of Ryou balks against it, but it's overruled by the rest of his brain. Gentle hands drag through Ryou's hair. Ryou takes Haou's boot in his hand, positioning it better. Shame colors his cheeks pink. Then he starts rubbing himself on the sole of the boot, every movement making the shallow cuts on his chest pain more. 

Instead of stopping, he takes on speed. His breath becomes more laboring with each thrust, with the grind against the dirt and unyielding hard leather. It hurts, but it hurts so good and it does not take long for him to reach his climax. He comes over Haou's shoe. His heart beats fast in tune with his dick constricting. He tries to regain his breath, but the hands in his hair grab him almost painfully, pushing his head down. “Lick it up,” Haou commands, Ryou follows. He licks up every last bit, even if it tastes gross. He only comes up once he is done.

“You have been very bad. I'm displeased with you, but Judai likes you. He would be sad to see you gone. So I'm gonna put you on a tight leash.” Haou set his foot down, his face close to his as he looked down on him. He smirks. His cold hands grabbing Ryou's collar instead, pulling it to the side. He closes the distance. 

Ryou is frozen on the spot until it's too late. An inhuman scream rips from his throat. Haou’s teeth have sunk deep into the throat where an Omega's mating mark would be.  _ 'He is claiming me’ _

He blacks out.

_____

  
  


Ryou awakes in the Duel Academy medical room. His chest is bandaged and on his neck is a gauze. Moving his head to his right despite the ache coming with it he sees another occupied bed. There is a guilty feeling in his chest as he sees Sho, but Ryou clenches down on it. Hellkaiser has no need for guilt, it is weak, Sho was weak and the weak get eaten by the strong. 'I was weak too,” Ryou thought bitterly. 

Sitting at the edge of the bed is Judai. At least he thinks it's him, his omegan scent filling the room with his worry. Its chocolate and caramel and as alluring as ever. 

Sitting up, makes his wounds ache. Unlike the pain of the electro collar it's a burning ache, lingering. The ruffling of his bed sheets makes the nurse Ms Ayukawa take notice of him.

She is at his side fast with her clipboard and worry in her eyes. “How are you feeling?” She asks. 

Ryou doesn't answer.  _ ‘How does he feel?’ _ Ashamed, maybe. Humiliated. He has lost. He has given everything and he is lacking power after all. He got bitten by an alpha.

Ms. Ayukawa sighs. She gives up on waiting for his answer. “The cuts are luckily not deep, no organs were harmed. There might be scars however. I can give you some pain medication if you need.”

She looks uneasy then, Ryou stays silent. “As for the bite...It's a complete mating bond.” 

‘That's impossible,’ Ryou thinks. While it happened that some Alpha got bitten by their partners, it was only a mimic, a symbol. Alphas could not get a mating mark, same as Betas. That was one of the reasons Omegas were so precious. “I'm an Alpha.”

“I know, but the test result is true. This is a mating bond. I can't do anything about it. Do you know who has bitten you? There have been some other cases recently of Alphas being bonded. So far I don't know what causes it. It would be good if we could analyze the ones responsible.” 

There is not any answer he could give, he would want to give.

Ms. Ayukawa shakes her head when he stays silent. It tells him she received the same lack of answers from others.

________

Judai wakes up a bit later. Ryou watches him, there is nothing else to do. He has to rest and the white walls of the infirmary offer not much. Judai looks back at him, his warm brown eyes going through many emotions. There is anger and hurt and sadness. Lastly the omega comes over. 

Ryou smells the fumes of disinfect and the smoke and blood that cling to his coat hanging over the stool besides him. They remind him of Haou. But Judai smells like always, like chocolate and caramel and the summer. Ryou wants to grab him and hold him close and drink it in, fill him up with it so that he forgets about  _ that. _

Judai stops in front of him. There is some sadness in him. “I am sorry,” he says, “I let myself go to far. But after what you did to Sho, I was angry. I am still angry...You should apologise to him. He is your brother.” And then there it is. Ryou feels the urge to please this omega, to do as he says. His bond mark throbs with need for attention. He grinds his teeth together.

“Do you really know what you did?”, Ryou pressed out between his teeth, placing his hand over the gauze of the claiming mark. He looks for Ms Ayukawa but it seems she has left for now. “I don't know how, but whatever..It fucking took! What was he?”

“He is me, yet not. I am the reincarnated self, the untainted, the omega. He is the Supreme King, the forsaken, the alpha. We are one and the same like a coin is one and the same with two different sides,” Judai explains. “Alpha et Omega, The Beginning and End, The Moon and the Sun in the Sky. At least that is how they explained it to me.” 

Silence. It was ridiculous to believe it but all that happened before made it ….more plausible. They don't talk after that. Judaism goes back looking after About, leaving Ryou yearning for his presence.

________

After waking up and some check up, Sho is able to leave the infirmary. Meanwhile Ryou has to stay. His chest wounds are fine in his opinion but the nurse and Judai have a different opinion. This is why Judai is alone with him now, having agreed to look after him while Ms Ayukawa is gone, so that he does not escape.

Judai is perched on the bed with him, stealing little kisses from him. Ryou hums pleased against the softness of Judai's lips. He is enjoying the treatment. “Let me make it up”, the Slifer says. His hands wander over Ryou's body, garnering his attention. Ryou can feel the heat coming off them through the bandages, the light pressure not hurting yet tingling over his closing wounds. 

Soon his slim fingers find the buckle of Ryou's belt. Judai neither hesitates in opening it nor in getting Ryou's dick out. The Hellkaiser sighs at the feeling of the omegas hands on him. Yes, this is what he longed for. This is good. His own hands grab after Judai, pulling him close. Ryou's buries his nose into Judai's neck, breathing in deeply. In his chest bubbles up a groan, yes this was heaven. 

This leaves Judai to trail kisses on Ryou's neck, the side that isn't covered by the gauze. The bite aches and Ryou wishes Judai gets closer to it, soothes it with his kisses. Judai does not, he is careful and cautious and his hands make him forget the pain. Hellkaiser lives on the pain, on the suffering.  _ But there is still Ryou and Ryou needs Judai's salvation.  _

Ryou bucks into the steady hand on his cock, craving that which he has tasted once before. He wants more than Judai's hand, more than just the smell in his nose. His hold on Judai's clothes tighten. “I want..,” Ryou begins but Judai shushes him. Ryou growls at the response displeased, but the faint purr of Judai silences him. 

Falling back, Ryou rests against the pillows. He doesn't let go of Judai, clamps his teeth together. The steady rhythm of his cock being stroked, draws him closer to the edge. He feels the muscles in his abdomen contract, all the pleasure pooling there. Involuntarily he closes his eyes, pressing them shut together. He can't quite relax, his instincts urging him on for more. 

“Relax, come for me,” Judai says with a velvet voice, Ryou can hear the coy smile in it. He doesn't come directly but he isn't far off. He is reaching the climax at a steady pace, wanting more. ”Faster..,” but Judai doesn't listen. He keeps going with his pace, driving Ryou insane.

Finally the orgasm rolling over him, he is coming all over his stomach  _ and the bandages _ . There is some blood coloring them, where the muscles in his stomach contracting has reopened the wounds. But he can't think of that, notice it. Judai keeps working him, it's getting too much. He is becoming too sensitive. 

Ryou opens his eyes. There is Ju..no Haou. His eyes are golden and his smirk devious. His scent has not changed, only now that he concentrates on it he smells the difference. “Stop…,” he pleads, the pressure on his dick unbearable. 

Same as Judai, Haou doesn't listen. He leans close and whispers: “I want you to fight the Light of Ruin for me, prove your worth if you want my other half”

Under the Supreme Kings ministrations Ryou doesn't get soft, he stays hard. His brain chemicals are a cocktail of pleasure and pain and the ash and blood grow stronger in his nose. 

He comes a second time. It should not be possible that fast, but it is. 

He wakes up then. 'Fight the light of Ruin', echoing in his mind and soiled underwear all that is left of the dream.

_____

The light of ruin can only be the light the students of the white dorm talk about. Ryou is already annoyed that no one told him more, that he was not even told directly. But the mission itches under his skin, does not let him go. The only thing left in him is the need to obey, the feeling not letting go of him no matter how hard he tries.. So he does the only thing he knows to do, he challenges those with the white coats that chant Saio, Saio, Saio.

They aren't even worth the fight, but at least he gets to use his deck, work out the kinks and the bricks that should not be there. The things that he can't allow against real opponents. The stupidity he allowed against The Supreme King.

All his opponents stare at him after the match, the pain and duel and Saio forgotten.  _ Brainwashed. _

He ignores the silent voice in his head that tells him he is brainwashed too. Because that brings the question of who, Ryou or Hellkaiser. And who had done it?

_________

In between the duels he finds Judai.

“What happened to you to become like this?”, Ryou asks. He has listened to Judai's stories about fate and prophecies, of ancient enemies and powers that shaped the universe. Judai has not always been like this. “Why now?”

“It's ironic coming from you, Hellkaiser. What made you like this?” It's not an answer, but Judai had a point. It does not satisfy him. He knows why he had to become like this.

It takes Ryou a moment, but he answers honestly. “I was weak. I could not protect you, I could not even win anything anymore.”

“...I saw your duel with Edo and the ones they showed after that. I lost to him too, you know. And that's when...That's why my other self awakened.” Ryou knows that Judai is struggling, that he still isn't telling something. He holds him closer. 

“I have to tell you something,” says Judai with tears in the corner of his eyes. 

“I had not known, I fell unconscious after the duel. It was only in the infirmary that..that they..that Ms Ayukawa told me..I had been pregnant.” Those words make Ryou's heart stop for a moment.  _ 'Pregnant',  _ he thinks. The meaning only sinking in slowly.

Judai continues. “I lost it because of the light of ruin.”

"Was it…", Ryou begins to ask. He knows it was, knows that Judai would not have told him otherwise, but there is still the need for confirmation. 

"Ours ? Yes.", Judai looks at him, his eyes filled with sadness and his scent turning bittersweet. 

Ryou growls, anger finally seeping through, the pain of loss piercing his heart. His muscles bulge with the pent up need to tear something apart.

  
  


_____

The boy falls to the ground, the white of his clothes tattered and torched. Ryou is more vicious now in his pursuit of the light of ruin. He is a hound that licked blood and needs more. With his desire the powers began to manifest. He guesses they come from Judai, from Haou, but in the end it does not matter. They make him strong, powerful. They make revenge easy.

The students standing beside the boy on the ground tremble. Even though the light is with them, they are afraid. "Next.", barks Ryou. They cannot sate the anger long enough. The pleased feeling is gone before they hit the ground. Only small fish.

_____

The tournament continues on. He knows that Jun Manjoume is fighting too, beating the white dorm and converting them. He could not have overheard it, the shouts of “Manjoume Thunder” echoing across the campus. Ryou doesn’t care for now, his mission is not winning some petty tournament. He is here for revenge now. 

It is time for him to face the one who has done it. Not on purpose but who was a pawn.  _ 'Edo Phoenix' _ is the true enemy in his mind. He goes chasing for him, questioning every student and duelist if he has seen them. Luckily Edo is famous enough that they all know about him. 

This leads him to the White Dorm. Ryou sneers at the pristine building, pushing his way through the crowd inside. 

Some try to stop him at first, but it is no help. Ryou is the one that parts the crowd like Moses parted water. But no one looks at him in wonder, only fear. There inside the dorm stands Edo, shouting to let Saio see him. 

"Duel me.", Ryou declares. 

Edo turns around, looking at him. "I don't have the time. I need to speak with Saio." There is anger in his voice and despite his smaller stature he is bearing down with all of his alphaness.

To Ryou it is no warning. He stopped hearing them long ago. His anger is just as great as any threat. He grabs the other by the wrist, not caring about the strength he uses. "Then make time."

They stare at each other, both of them not backing down. Edo doesn't show the discomfort of having his wrist in a bruising grip, he is a pro. 

He seems to find what he is searching for in Roy's eyes. "Fine.", Edo presses through his teeth. Ryou let's go of his arm. 

"Still using your toys?", The grey clad alpha asks, looking down on him even though he has to look up.

Ryou bares his teeth in a wicked smile, "They are not necessary anymore." The pain now comes from the cards. He let's go of Edo.

Righting his suit, Edo walks some distance to set the duel parameter.

They both shout “Duel!”

Ryou goes first, “It’s time to make amends. First I ‘Foolish Burial’ ‘Exploder Dragon’.” He takes the card from his deck and sends it to the graveyard.

“Then I Normal Summon Cyberdark Edge, equipping Exploder Dragon to it.” The dragonlooking machine appears on the field together with the dragon. Its machines hook onto the other.

“I set two.”

Next is Edo’s turn. “Time to face your destiny! I start off with Destiny Draw by discarding Destiny Hero Malicious, it allows me to draw two cards.” He adds them to his hand after glancing them over.

“Next I use Over Destiny targeting Destiny Hero Malicious in my Graveyard to special summon Destiny Hero Doom Lord from my deck, but it will be destroyed in the end phase but by then it will have served it's purpose.”

“I activate Doom Lords effect! I banish your Cyberdark Keel! It will return during my second turn after activating this effect. By then I will have sealed your fate!”

“I fuse Destiny Hero Dasher with Destiny Hero Doom Lord into Destiny Hero Dangerous.”

“I activate Destiny Hero Dangerous effect. I discard Destiny Hero Double Dude to send Destiny Hero Celestial from my deck to the graveyard. By doing this Destiny Hero Dangerous gains 200 attack points for each different Destiny Hero in my graveyard. Since I have five different Destiny Heroes in my grave, he gains 1000 attack.”

“Dangerous, direct attack!”

“Reverse Card open! I activate Call of the Haunted to revive Exploder Dragon.”

“I end the Battle Phase and set 1 card.”

“My turn.” Ryou draws one card. “ Graceful Charity. It allows me to draw three and then discard two.” Ryou discards Cyberdark Claw and Cyberdark Canon.

“I normal summon Cyberdark Keel, equipping Cyberdark Canon to it.” “Let’s change the scene for a bit. Cyberdark Inferno! Welcome to Hell!”

“Exploder Dragon attack Dangerous!”

“D-Counter! A hero is always prepared. Your attack won’t go through and the attacking monster is destroyed.”

“I attack with Cyberdark Keel!”

  
“You will regret this decision. I still have one card left in hand! I activate Dangerous effect , since I have one card left to discard. I discard Destiny Hero Dreadmaster to send Destiny Hero Decider from my deck to the grave. Dangerous gains 1400 attack!”

“I counter with Limiter Removal, doubling Cyberdark Keels attack!”

It's laser been striking Dangerous, the smoke covering the entire field. As it cleared the ominous figures of Doom Lord and Dasher become visible.

“This left me no other choice, I used Defusion! I defuse Dangerous into Doom Lord and Dasher!”

“Then I will destroy Doom Lord. Since Keel is involved in a battle, Canon allows me to send Cyberdark Horn to the graveyard.” “Also because Keel destroyed your Doom Lord, you will take 300 Damage.”

“I activate Decider in my graveyard! I can annul the effect damager and add this card to my hand.”

“My turn. I normal summon Decider and set one card.”

“This allows me to use Celestials effect in my graveyard. I banish Doom Lord and Celestial to draw two cards.”

“Then I activate Malicious effect, by banishing it I can summon another Malicious from my deck.”

“Since I have three Destiny Heroes on board, I special summon Destiny Hero Dogma.”

“Dogma attack his Keel!”

“I activate Cybernetic Hidden Technologies. By tributing Keel, I can destroy your Dogma and end the Battle Phase.” “Also Canon was send to the graveyard, so I can draw one card.”

“I activate D-Mind to special summon Blade Master. Thats it for this turn.”

“Since you control a monster and I don’t, I get to special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand without tribute.”

“Destroy Blademaster!”

“Destiny Signal, since you destroyed Blademaster by battle I can special summon one Destiny Hero from my deck. I chose Destiny Hero Tenacious.”

“I set one card.”

“Draw.”

“Since two Standby Phases have passed, Cyberdark Keel returns. I equip it with Cyberdark Claw from my grave.”

“You are not the only one getting monsters back. Tenacious effect allows me to get Blademaster back on field.”

“I use my second Malicious, by banishing it I can special Destiny Hero Malicious.”

“You countered Dogma, but now I will show you my new Destiny Hero! Plasma appear!”

“I equip your Cyber Dragon to it. It gains half the attack of it.”

“Attack Edge!”

“Since Cyberdark Edge is involved in battle, Claw allows me to send one Fusion Monster from my deck to the grave.” He sends Five Headed Dragon.

“During Damage Calculation I activate Power Wall! Sending six cards to my graveyard allows me to negate the damage.”

“Because Edge is destroyed by battle and Claw send to the graveyard, I get to add one Cyberdark monster to my hand. I add Claw!”

“I end my turn.”

“I activate Claws effect to discard it and add Cyberdark Impact.”

“I activate Cyberdark Impact! I banish Keel! Horn! Edge! Claw! Canon! to summon Cyberdarkness Dragon!”

“Cyberdarkness Dragon equip Five Headed Dragon!”

“This is it! Attack Plasma!”

  
  
  


Edo falls to his knees, hanging on to his consciousness. Weakly his hand searches for the key inside his jacket. Ryou watches him, sneering. He has won, Edo's life points fell to zero. 

The ache does not stop, he still feels betrayed. Ryou walks over to Edo, his eyes only on him. 

"I did not know", says Edo, his voice low and full of regret. "I did not know he did anything to the deck, that this was possible. It's a card game."

"It has never been just a card game. You believed his predictions, you did what he asked. I would kill you, but Judai believes you. Not Saio is your date, it's Judai who has your fate in his hands."

"I know. No, I suspected it but now I'm sure. He always said I was destinies, but I am not. Here take this." 

Edo reaches into the pocket of the suit and Ryou is unsure what to expect. It's a cylindrical object of silver that Edo holds out to him. 

"The key. Saio asked me to protect this...from the light. He is not all gone. I lost to Judai and now I lost to you. I am no longer fit for the job. With this my destiny becomes yours."

Ryou grabs it. The key feels hot in his hand. For a moment he thinks about just crushing it. He decides against it, after all its leverage for his fight against Saio.

"I don't need your destiny. My destiny will be revenge."

It's Edo who smiles at that. 

____

Suddenly the crowd parts. It is Saio who stands atop the stairs. With a stern face he looks over the scene, displeased for a moment. "I was truly wrong about you, dear Edo. I have no need to see you anymore." 

With a fake smile plastered on his face, he faces Ryou. Clutching the key in a tight grip, Ryou tries to calm his nerves. 

"This makes it so much easier.", says Saio. He holds out his hand, a beam of light shooting out from it, coming for Ryou. A few days ago he may have been shocked and the attack might have worked. But invoking the shadows takes but a thought, the energy already curling around him protectively.

Saio's smile turns sour for a moment. "Follow me," he says, turning on his heels and striding towards where he came from.

Ryou follows the man named Saio down the stairs, staring at the man's back.

"Impressive that you defeated Edo. After all was he not your downfall?", The man taunts him. In his hand are a stack of cards, he shuffles them nonchalantly, absent minded. 

"A step stone to greater power", replies Ryou. He wants to lay his hands on Saio's neck and squeeze. They arrive in a large room. Dominating over it is a statue of Fortuna. Before her feet is a table.

"I should have cared more back then. I had not expected you to be one of them. Maybe I was wrong, although I think there is more to it. I am never wrong. But alas it will not matter. Your fate lies within my grasp." Saio walks over to it, laying his deck down. There is another stack of cards, different from dueling cards. They are tarot cards and Saio is spreading the first five on the table. The Moon, The Lovers, Death, Judgement, The Wheel of Fortune.

“Ah I see, you are here to gain Revenge. For something I have taken from you.”, Saio starts. 

Ryou stops a few meters from him. He activates his duel disk without saying anything more. He does not plan to play into Saio’s taunts and psychological games. 

“I won’t let you change fate. After all, defeating you brings me closer to my goal.” Saio turns around, putting on a duel disk on his arm. Taking the deck, he puts it into his disc.

“I will start, I activate Vision,” Saio says, he draws one card. The World, shuffling it back into his deck, he continues: “Once I use this card you take 1000 damage.”

“I normal The Empress. If the card lands right side up, I can summon another monster for each that you normal summon. If the card lands downside, I have to discard a card each time you summon. Lets see how destiny decides.” The card begins to rotate, it stops right side up.

Ryou does not let himself be faced. Even if all his cards are gonna land rightside up, he is prepared. His Cyberdarks are gonna tear him to shreds.. He draws his card for turn. “I activate Cyberdark Cannon from my hand, by discarding it I can add Keel.”

Them he puts the card he searched for on the disc, summoning it. Cyberdragon Keel appears on the field. “It effects allows me to equip a Dragon monster from my grave and equip it. I decide upon my Cyberdark Cannon.”

“Since you normal summoned, I will special The Moon. If it lands upside I can special a token in my standby face, downside and I have to give control of my monster to you in the end phase.” Again the card rotates and again it lands on the preferable side. Of course it would. 

“It doesn’t matter. My Cyberdark has more attack points even with he attack boost. Destroy that nuissance!” The mechanical dragon machine attacks The Empress, destroying it. 

“Upon attack declaration I send Cyberdark Horn to the graveyard due to Cannons effect.”

The explosions send the air striking at Saio as his life counter goes down by 1100. They ruffle his hair and force him a few steps back. 

“Since I defeated your Empress, you will take another 300 damage!” Ryou announces.

Ryou sets one card.

Saio draws. “As fate foretold. In my Standby phase Arcana force the Moon activates and I gain one Moon Token. I activate Pentacle of Ace. If it lands upside, I get to draw one card and gain 500LP.” As the cards before it lands upside. 

“Next I normal summon the Emperor. His effect does not matter to your fate. Since I now have three monsters on the field, I can send them to the graveyard to special summon Arcana Force EX The Dark Ruler. This time both effects will be detrimental to you. Which will it be? Attacking twice or destroy everything if you manage to defeat it ? Lets see..” The card above his head rotates, it stops upright. Ryou doesn’t even think that an effect would happen that is not beneficial to his opponent.

"It is attacking twice! Lets go, finish his pathetic Cyber Dark!"

The Dark Ruler finishes Cyberdark Keel, Ryou takes 1600 damage. It’s nothing, the pain a wet drop against a hot stone.

"Since Canon is destroyed while equipped, I can draw one card."

"This won't save you. Attack again Dark Ruler!"

"Reverse card open! Counter Gate! I negate your direct attack, then I can draw one card. If it's a monster I can special summon it. I will show you a lesson in fate."

Ryou holds still for a moment before exhaling, settling his mind. Then he draws. He shows the card to Saio, it is Cyber Proto Dragon. He summons it.

"I set two." With this Saio finishes his turn.

"My turn." Ryou draws his card. Before he can play it, Saio flips his card open.

"I activate Tour of Doom. If it lands upright, it prohibits you from Normal Summoning, Set or Special Summoning until the End Phase."

“Hurry, I don’t have time for your rigged plays.”

“These are not rigged, this is destiny!”

"Tch. I will cut the Destiny out of your body. I set two."

"My turn. Cup of Ace. If it lands upright I draw two, if it lands downright you get to draw. But don't have hope."

"Dark Ruler finish his Cyber Proto Dragon."

"I activate Cybernetic Hidden Technology. I can tribute one Cyber Dragon from my field to destroy your monster." After all he can react, prolonging the game until he finds a way to deal with Saio’s bothersome trap.”

"I normal summon The Lovers. If they land upsite, they count as two tributes.” Saio doesn’t even care to explain the downside anymore. They both know it won’t happen unless Saio wants it. “Your turn."

Ryou draws his card, it is not trap removal. Cyber Kirin smiles at him. “Tch.”

“Tour of Doom activates. You can again neither Summon or set this turn.”

“Haou was right, you are in a tight spot.” A voice interrupts them. Ryou recognises it, he has heard it before. Both, Saio and him look at the source.

“You!”, the one possessed by the Light of Ruin proclaims. Yubel smiles. 

  
“Yes, me. Here to save the day again and purge you from this world.” They turn to Ryou. “This time only I’m here to save your ass.” With this, Yubels body glowed and one of the cards in Ryou’s hand, the Cyber Dragon changes to Yubel.

‘I can try.’, he admids."Set three. Your turn."

Saio draws.

“I activate Photon Lead. I special summon from my hand Cyber Kirin. Next I activate Inferno Reckless Summon! Since I control one monster with 1500 or less ATK, I can Special Summon as many monsters with the same name from my deck! You are allowed to do the same.”

“If you knew.”, Saio grins. He summons two other The Lovers. “I will show you your doom! I summon Arcana Force XXI The World! If it lands upright, you are gonna skip your next turn if i tribute two monster! And see what you gave me!”

  
“It won’t get that far. I activate Quick Summon! Yubel appear!”

On the field appears Yubel in all their glory. A smirk on their face, arrogance plastered on it. “I won’t let you make Judai suffer further. The World come attack me!” 

With this their eyes glowed and The World moved to attack. 

  
“No!”, screamed Saio. “This was not destined!” I AM YOUR MASTER YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!”

But the World does not listen. With its 3100 attack crases into Yubels unmoving form. The pain and the damage, feels Saio. The game, the duel is over.

He has won, he has won over the light. At least he thinks so. The light on Saio disappears, he dulls down to a glimmer, his face smooths down as he collapses on the ground. 

It does not disappear, it hovers over Saio's body before it shoots towards them.

There is an ear-piercing scream beside him. It is Yubel. Their clawed hands clutching their head. "No.  _ No _ .", They plead. Ryou does not know what to do. 

He waits to long however as Yubel suddenly grabs his throat.  _ "Pathetic human", _ they growl. It squeezes Ryou's throat. He can't breath, he can't…. He tries to claw at the arm, but the skin is too hard. 

" _ Give me the key",  _ The light demands.

"No.", He whispers, his voice hoarse. But it is to no avail. With the lag of oxygen he grows weaker. The key falls from his hand. He blacks out.

#####  \----------------

The next time he awakes, he is alone. Yubel is gone and with them the light. Saio is still unmoving on the ground not far from him.

Ryou picks himself up, coughing to himself. He still feels drained, his body weak. He walks the same path he came down here, searching for a sign of Yubel or Judai. He does not find either of them. In the main hall Edo is gone. 

He finds the people in the front of the entrance. The crowd going ‘ _ 1..10..100...1000...Manjoume Thunder’ _ . 

Jun looks at him, his side of the neck displaying the same bite mark Ryou does. There dawns an understanding in Jun's eyes as he sees the gauze on Ryou's. 

“I will defeat you. ”, the black haired alpha announces, cocky and arrogant as ever.

Ryou is already annoyed. He is tired and sore from the fight with Saio. He doesn’t have time to play with kids even if theres anger dwelling in his stomache. "Fuck off.”

At that Jun holds his head higher, stretching his neck and displaying the claiming mark as if it is a medal. None care for the strangeness, the shouts of the others going strong.

“Make me, you useless Alpha. You could not even protect him.” Jun proclaims, sure of himself. Ryou smirks, holding up the suitcase. 

“Well, well then you won't mind upping the stakes a bit. Let's see who is a true alpha after all.” He opens it, revealing the electrocution devices. He takes out his own, before throwing them over to Jun. This time were no protests.

“ Fine,” Jun says and equips the collar and bracelets. “I will start.” He draws for turn, grinning in his arrogant way. Ryou is gonna wipe that smirk of the brats face. 

“I activate Frontline Base. With this baby I can special summon one Union monster from my hand per turn and I choose W-Wing Catapult (1300/1500)! Now I normal summon my V-Tiger Jet(1600/1800)!” On the field appear both monsters. They look silly like toys in Ryou's opinion.” Unite my monsters and form the VW-Tiger Catapult!(2000/2100)”   
  
“I set one card,” With that Jun finishes his turn.

Ryou draws, it is Cyberdark Claw. “I will teach you a lesson. I discard Cyberdark Claw from my hand, this allows me to add a Cyberdark Spell or Trap to my hand. I choose Cyberdark Inferno. It won’t stay long there as I activate it.” The hologram makes the ground break up, flames erupting from beneath the ground they are standing on. 

“Next I normal summon Cyberdark Keel(800/800) and equip Cyberdark Claw from my Graveyard to it. It gains attack equal to the equipped monster,” The display of Cyberdark Keel went up by 1600 ATK. (2400/800)”, which means your VW-Tiger Catapult is going down. Battle!” Cyberdark Keel whips its tail at the VW-Tiger Catapult, destroying it, “Also since I declared an attack with Cyberdark Claw equipped to my monster, I can send one Extra Deck Monster to the Graveyard.” Ryou takes out one of his Cyber End Dragon copies, putting it in the Graveyard slot.

“Now feel the pain,” Ryou remarks just before the electrocution device start up, Jun flinching at the pain. He takes it better than Sho did, grinding his teeth and barely voicing it. Still, he is weak. His life points going down by 400. (Jun -> LP 3600)

“Since your monster was destroyed, Cyberdark Keel inflicts another 300 damage to you!” 

There is nothing else Ryou can do this turn. “I end my turn by setting two.”

“I will get back at you, draw,” Jun’s anger is laced in his voice. “Well, well one of my favourite cards. I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw another two cards.” Ryou might have rolled his eyes. He doesn't, but he thought about it.

“Now I activate Twin Twisters by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy two Spell or Trap cards on the field. You won't be able to use your field spell any further, also I destroy my own face-down,” Jun pressing the button on the disk, both cards blowing up. The hologram of the fire and earth fade.    
  
“Since you destroyed my field spell, I get to add one Fusion card to my hand from my deck.” Going through his deck, Ryou chooses Cyberload Fusion.

“This won’t help you once I’m done. Since Ojamagic was sent to the graveyard, I get to add these annoying little fries to my hand,” Jun gets from his deck Ojama Yellow, Green and Black, showing them to Ryou. “But I am not done. Now that these three are in my hand, I can activate Ojamassiliation. I reveal XYZ-Dragon Cannon, by banishing the three Ojamas from my hand, I can special summon X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank directly from my deck!” The three union monsters appear on the field. They evoke the same feelings as the previous ones did in Ryou.

Jun continues, “That's not all. Ojamassiliation has another effect. While it is in my graveyard, I can banish it to shuffle all three Ojamas into my deck again. This allows me to draw one card. Now that this is done, assemble XYZ-Dragon Cannon!” The three monsters stack on each other. The glint in Jun's eyes tells him it's not over.

”But the puzzle is not complete. I use Monster Reborn to get back my VW-Tiger Catapult and now see the might of the VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!” Both monsters stack together. “ _ This is getting annoying” _ , Ryou thinks.

“This sweet thing allows me to target one of your monsters and remove it from play. Since you only control one monster, I will choose that,” Jun points at Cyberdark Keel.

“By banishing Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Claw goes into my graveyard activating its effect. I get to draw one card.” Ryou explains. The card he draws is Cyber Dragon.

“That won’t protect you. Attack him directly. VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon! I will show you who the better Alpha is.” With Jun’s shout, the giga machine monsters lunges at him. 

“Reverse card open, Power Wall! For every 100 points of damage I would take, I can instead send one card from my deck to the grave. You can guess what happens, can’t you?”, Ryou taunts, taking thirty cards from his deck. There is no need for them.

“You survived this turn, but you won’t have much more cards to play with. I set one card,” The card appears on the field. 

It is Ryou’s turn. There is only three cards in his deck left after he draws his own copy of Pot of Greed. “Seems like you are not the only one with this card. Same procedure as every time, I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards.” One card left, it does not matter though. Looking at his hand, he holds all three Cyber Dragons and Polymerisation, as well as two others. 

“I fusion summon my three Cyber Dragons into Cyber End Dragon. Quiver before its might, this is a monster. Battle!” His old trademark Fusion Monster appears. Out of its three mouths Cyber End Dragon shoots lasers at the VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon, destroying it and making Jun lose another 1000 lifepoints. He takes the pain better than last time.

“Tch. I survived for this deck, I won’t be defeated by the likes of you. I activate Call of the Haunted. I summon my Armed Dragon LV3 from my graveyard.” Jun is holding himself up, too proud to bow down, but the Hellkaiser is sure he will. Judai will be his alone. He will demonstrate that he is the best alpha. 

“My Turn. I can tribute my Armed Dragon LV3 to special summon Armed Dragon LV5!” The little dragon disappeared and its place took another pitiful looking creature. Those were not true dragons. 

Jun continues, “Then I activate Graceful Charity. I draw three, then discard two.” He does as he says, seemingly satisfied by his draws.   
  
“Lets get rid of that rusty machine. I activate Shrink and target Cyber End Dragon. For the rest of the turn, your Dragons Attack Points are halved. Move him over to the Trash Pile Dark Armed Dragon LV5!” It’s only a minor set back, Jun’s dragon defeating his. This is the reason he got the Underworld deck. Cyber End Dragon is not strong enough. The electricity of the collar does not make him flinch. 400 Points of damage is nothing.

“It's only getting worse for you. Since Dark Armed Dragon LV5 destroyed a monster this turn, I tribute him to special summon Dark Armed Dragon LV7.” The dragon evolved again.

“I draw.”, Ryou looks at the last card in his deck. He smirks.

Jun doesn't seem to notice. “It better be good, cause there won’t be another turn.”

“You are wrong. I flip my Rebirth Judgement and choose Dragon. Now all monsters in our graveyards are treated as Dragon. With this done I use Cyberdark Impact.” Ryou lays down the card on the duel disc. “You are wrong Princeton, I still got cards. By shuffling Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Horn and Cyberdark Edge into my deck, I summon Cyberdark Dragon!” The three machines appear as faint holograms over his shoulder as he takes out their cards and puts them in his deck. Three more turns now. He will not need that many. This turn will be enough. 

“On summon I can equip one Dragon Type monster to my Cyberdark Dragon. Because of Rebirth Judgement he will take Cyber End Dragon and drain him of his power.” From his grave Cyber End Dragon resurrects only for Cyberdark Dragon to pull it into his clutches, connecting its machines to that of Cyber End Dragon. “This is an ultimate monster. And if you think thats not enough, it also gains 100 Attack for every monster in my graveyard.”

“Now make short of his pitiful excuse of a dragon. Finish this, Cyberdark Dragon”

“Not so fast. I banish Electromagnetic Turtle from my graveyard to end your Battle Phase.” 

“This will prolong your defeat only one turn.” 

“We will see.”, Jun draws. “Since you speak of ultimate monsters, it’is time for me to introduce mine. I banish from my field and graveyard Dark Armed Dragon LV7 as well as VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon to summon the one and only Armed Dragon Catapult Canon!” 

“Battle!”

“Your monster is still weaker.”

“Not since I play this, Battle Fusion! Armed Dragon Catapult Canon gains attack points in height of Cyberdark Dragons.” Ryou has no response for that, but he does not care. Even with Cyberdark Dragons attack points, Jun cannot finish him. He takes the 3500 damage with mad laughter and pain, sweet pain.

“Its futile. My turn and this will be your last!” 

“From my hand I activate Cybernetic Fusion Support and then I play Power Bond! I fuse two Cyber Dragons from my graveyard together to summon Cyber Twin Dragon. Because of Power Bond its attack doubles. Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice each turn. You are done.”

“You are wrong! My Armored Dragon Catapult Cannon has one neat effect. I banish one card from my Extra Deck”, Jun proclaims, sure of his victory now. He removes Ojama King from game. “Now all cards on your field and in your graveyard are banished!”

“You got nothing. No cards on field, none in your grave and three useless draws you will never see cause Power Bond will finish you off.”

“You forgot, I still have one card left in hand and this is all I need against the likes of you.” 

“Remember the fusion card I added? It’s time for it to make its appearance. I activate Cyberload fusion. Since you got rid of Rebirth Judgement for me, I shuffle Cyberdragon and all my Machine monsters back into my deck to summon Chimeratech Overdragon. Yes, Jun. You were right. This is it, but not for me. It’s is for you.”

“Finish him Chimeratech Overdragon!” 

___

Ryou stars out of the windows, the ocean is calm and the night is dark. The GX tournament is officially over and most of the guests had already left, but Ryou choose to stay for now. After all the afterschock of the Society of Light has not dispersed yet.

The door to his room opens and with soft steps someone enters. Ryou neither needs his sense of smell or the reflection on the glass to know it's Judai. He feels it deep down in his skin through their bond. It does not yet wrap around his head, how this works, how Judai can be Judai and Haou.

“I have heard about your duel with Jun.” Judai says instead of greeting him. He comes to a halt besides Ryou, leaning against him and looking out of the window. His voice doesn’t betray anything for once.

They are silent for a moment. It reminds Ryou of last year. “We had to settle a score.”, he finally answers. 

“A score? I would think that was the first time you both dueled against each other.”, Judai answers him. He then breaks out in a grin mishievously. “Or has it to do with the claiming mark?” 

Ryou growls low in answer. 

“It has,” concludes Judai. “I need to bind them to me, so they can become my knights. A king needs knights, that’s how Yubel explained it to me. The mating and claiming is uniquely human, Spirits however claim to share power. Depending on the strength of the bond, the claimed will gain power of the claimer and in turn the claimer gains power over the claimed, ensuring their loyalty.”

Hellkaiser looks at him, scrunching his eyebrows together. “You are human.”

“Yes,” the Slifer says. he doesn’t look at him. “But I also have the power over the gentle Darkness, I am the one who can control all spirits. A human soul is close to a spirit, they can be turned into one and as such the claiming also works on humans for me.” He seems tired.

Ryou is not pleased. Even if it's different, it's still a mark. “In the future I can defeat the light or whatever. You don't need anyone else.”

Judai laughs. It isn't the pleasing sound Ryou used to hear from him a year ago, it's bitter and sad. “This is war. I died for it, others died, it's older than the earth we are standing on. We are talking of primal forces.”

_ 'Enough talking’ _ , thinks Ryou. He is not pleased with hearing how inadequate or weak he is. Judai is not saying it, but this is what the alpha side of Ryou's brain hears. He lays his hand on Judai's face, making him turn his head towards him. 

There in his eyes are tears pooling, overflowing now that he looks at Ryou. Ryou bows down and kisses Judai's cheek where the first tear is making it's path down. He tastes salt on his tongue. The ex student trails kisses down to the slifers mouth before he presses his lips to the others. 

The kiss is soft and Ryou wraps his arms around the smaller boy. He is holding him close and feels the tension drain. It's unlike for what he became, but Ryou can't help himself - he can't be hellkaiser, cruel and wanting, when his sun is breaking in his arms.

Judai keeps crying. “Yubel is gone”, he mutters. 

It is a starless sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I'm done.   
This is the longest thing I have written until now and I'm very sorry its so rough. At some point I just gave up on myself and this thing, but I wanted to see it through. It truly was a challenge for me and I just feel like its a mess.  
I just hope you liked it!


End file.
